Power Rangers: Hylien Force
by Kabii-Hoshi
Summary: When an ancient evil is awakened, our only hope are five teenagers. Can they pull together or will old grunges tear them apart.


Yo people it's me! I decided, after a LONG hiatus, that I'll get back to writing.

Loki: FINALLY!

Wha... Loki? What in the name of Valhalla are YOU doing here?

Loki: Well...

(deadpans)You escaped prison, didn't you?

Loki: Yes.

(rolls eyes) Well since you're here, mind telling everyone the anouncement?

Loki: No. Today, Kabii is remaking her Power Rangers fic.

With that said, I'm also changing it up a little. Oh, yeah; I do not own anything but the plot and any OCs shown here.

* * *

Azkaban, the worst prison in the wizarding world to be placed in. Azkaban was the home of deranged wizards, witchs, dementors, and (though noone knew this) a tomb older then even the prison itself. It is here that... well, maybe a little history lesson should help.

You see, a thousand years ago, an evil man was ruling the world and was shrouding it in darkness. This man had magiks so powerful, that nothing stood in his way. Well, ALMOST nothing. Four wizards attempted to stop this man. These attempts were fruitless. However, they caught the attention of a young muggle swordsman who was also trying to stop the evil man. This man, along with sages from the many regions of the young man's homeland, made one last strike alongside the magic-users. This strike was successful, and the evil man was sealed away. It is in the evil man's tomb that our story truely begins.  
===

A ratty looking man slunk into the ancient tomb, lightly grumbling to himself. If one were to overhear him, they would've heard: "Stupid brat, ruining thirteen years of planning to bring him to my lord. Now the dark lord is completly gone, no thanks to Potter and his stupid oversized muggle letter opener."

By now, the man had come to an alter deep under Azakban prison. He was unaware of the figure that was hovering seven feet behind him. The man looked at the ancient lock that sealed something (or, perhaps, SOMEONE) away. He raised his wand and hissed "Bombarda" at the lock.

The doors in the tomb swung open, a cold wind blowing through. A large shadow appeared and soon condensed into a man. This man clad in armor that shone with a dark light despite the past ten centuries of disuse, skin darkened from daily exposure to sunlight, hair a bright sunset orange, and red eyes colder then ice itself. He soon comanded, "Who has awakened me from my imprisonment?"

"I-I did, my liege," the rat man stammered.

The powerful but weakened man smirked, "Thank you. How shall I kill you in return?"

"W-wait! I let you out so you can destory a sword weilder for me!"

"A SWORD WEILDER?! Tell me," the man snarled.

Some two minutes later, the rat man told the armor-clad man everything. "Hmm, very well. I won't kill you. Instead, you shall become my advisor, and I, GANNONDORF, The King Of All Evil, shall control this world! And what name do you call yourself?"

"My name is Wormtail, my king."

Power Rangers: Hylien Force

Chapter 1: Escape, Discoveries, and New Powers

[Intro](play Skrillix's Bangarang)

'Kayla Lyran(a.k.a me) as the Green Kokiri Ranger

Ron Weasley as the Red Goron Ranger

Hermione Granger as the Blue Zora Ranger

Draco Malfoy as the Violet Sheikah Ranger

and Ginny Weasley as the Pink Garudo Ranger

Staring Harry Potter & ?'  
/\\\

{Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, 12 Grimwald Place}  
Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was currently polishing an old European long sword while lightly rolling his eyes at the questions of his school teachers(well; except Professer Snape, his potions instructer). Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster, decided to cut in with "Harry, will you tell us where you learned how to fight with a sword?"

"Oh, one of the people at Privite Drive taught me when I was seven along with his ward. Last I heard from them, they were moving back to London after a five year stay in America," Harry answered.

"I'll bet he's as spoiled as you, Potter," sneered Snape.

At that point, what looked like a small pebble shot out from the hall and hit Snape in the back of his head. A clearly female voice then said, "I would keep my mouth shut before making incorrect guesses, peabrain."

Everyone turned to see a tall blonde-haired male with a teenaged brunette girl. Harry smiled, "Hey Sensei. Hey Kayla."

"Hn, top 'o the morning to you too, broomstick," the girl, Kayla, answered.

"STOP CALLING ME BROOMSTICK, YOU AMAZON!"

"Kayla. Harry."

"Sorry sensei/Link-sensei."

"Anyways. Everyone, this my swordmanship instructer, Link Termina. The violent amazon with him is Kayla Lyran, Link's other student and current ward. Sensei, Kayla, these are my magic teachers at Hogwarts: Professer McGonnagoll, Tranfiguration; Professer Sprout, Herbology; Professer Flitwick, Charms; Ruebus Hagrid, gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher; Professer Sinestra, Aritmancy; Professer Vector, Runes; and the 'peabrain' is Professer Snape, Potions. And that's the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore," Harry introduced.

"What of the others?" Kayla questioned.

"Oh, they're my friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, his little sister Ginny, Ron and Ginny's older brothers(in order of birth) Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins Fred and George, their parents Arthur and Molly Weasley, and my godfathers Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

"The so-called convict I heard about on the news? And what about Defense Against the Dark Arts," Kayla raised an eyebrow in question.

"We never had a constant instructer on that subject."

"Oh. Nevermind then. Anyways, we're here because of a problem that popped up."

Everyone looked at eachother in confusion at those words. Harry cautiously asked, "What problem?"

"Gannondorf," Link said.

"SAY WHAT?! HE'S FREE?! HOW IN THE NAME OF HADES DID HE BREAK OUT?!"

"According to Navi, a rat-like man with a metal hand cast a spell at the doorway and told Gannon about you."

"Um, who's Gannondorf," the unmistakable voice of one Draco Malfoy called out.

Kayla: "Gannondorf is the supposed 'King of All Evil' who was defeated over a thousand years ago by a swordsman called Link(whose name is now Sensei's) and several powerful Sages, alongside the founders of your school. Gannondorf couldn't be killed, so he was sealed away."

Ron: "So who's gonna stop him now?"

Link just removed a strange flute-like object and played a small melody:(note; all ocarina songs will be written like this: 2=down, 4=left, 6=right, 8=up, & 5=A)486486[Zelda's Lullaby]. At once, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Kayla, and Ginny started glowing with red, blue, purple, green, and pink auras. Kayla looked at her hands and muttered, "Somehow, I was expecting that."

Hermione: "What's going on?"

Kayla: "We've been chosen to fight Gannondorf and his cronies."

Draco: "Why have I been picked? I'm not hero material."

Link: "Kayla; you have been chosen as the Kokiri Ranger. Ronald; you are now the Goron Ranger. Hermione; you are now the Zora Ranger. Draconis; you are the Sheikah Ranger. And Ginerva; you are now the Garudo Ranger. Harry, would you explain the facts of their new powers?"

Harry: "Sure. Well, Kayla already knows this, but the Kokiri are a tribe of forest sprites that look like children. Gorons are large beings that can be classified as golems and have large appitates(Weasley kids minus Ron: *snort*; Ron: *glowers*) for rocks as well as being insanely strong. Zoras are water dwellers that can in fact live on land. Garudos are an all female race of desert dwellers that are incredibly agile and are excellant thieves. And the Sheikah are shadowy beings but are extremly loyal to those that earn it."

Kayla: "Each race is aligned with a certain element. Kokiri= forest, Goron= fire, Zora= water, Sheikah= shadow, and Garudo= spirit. There are others but these five are the main ones."

At that point, a woman that was barely six inches tall litarly flew in screaming, "THEY'RE COMING! GANNONDORF'S MEN ARE COMING THIS WAY!"

To Be Continued...

Next Time: The new rangers are in for their first fight. Can they win? Or will Gannondorf claim victory?

* * *

Whew, that took forever.


End file.
